The Wood
The Wood is the 18th episode of Victorious. It aired February 5th, 2011. Plot Tori and her friends are chosen to be the focus of a "reality" show that is going to be filmed at Hollywood Arts. The show decides to focus on the real drama at Hollywood Arts. Soon they realize that reality TV is fake after the producers distort a phone call to make it seem like Beck and Tori were dating. The phone call was really two seperate phone calls where Beck was ordering pizza and Tori was talking to her Aunt and her Aunt's puppy. After Jade sees the phone call, she attempts to 'murder' Tori. Then Tori, André, Beck, and Jade all are convinced by the producers that the reality show is similar to improv and they create fights/felonies for fun. Subplot Meanwhile, Trina and Robbie, who are rejected from being in the reality show, get into an argument that gets Festus injured, and as a punishment, they get a job at The Grub Truck filling in for Festus. As another improve for the reality show, Tori and Jade smash Festus's car with golf clubs, which they thought was a junk car. Lane gets them to stop by waving a gold club at them, tells The Wood crew to shoot at another school, and force Tori and Jade to wheelbarrow Festus home while singing Forever Baby in Spanish ("Siempre Bebe"). Trivia *'Absent:' Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine. *There are many references to iCarly in this episode: **When Jade is auditioning for The Wood, she tells them just a couple of the many things she hates, one of the things she says is the word "panties." Sam from iCarly hates this word as well. **André says he likes to tickle his own tummy, and Tori says everyone loves tickling their tummies. This is similar to the kid who sent a video to iCarly who enjoyed tickling himself. **André said that Beck "made soup in his toilet." This was a segment on iCarly, and also on iThink They Kissed, where in the episode a prisoner stated that he makes punch ''in his own ''toilet (very similar to each other). **When Tori and Jade are pushing the wheelbarrow, it is the same street featured in iCarly; in the scene where Carly rides her electric scooter, as well as the street Gibby and Guppy are riding down in the episode iDo. *This is the first time a character actually tries to hurt another person (in this case, Jade tried to hurt Tori, although Jade says Tori was being too dramatic). *Jade, disliking the girl who hit on Beck, got her fired, according to her TheSlap page (this is a continuity error, as the girl is still seen working when the episodes ends although she may have just gotten fired after the episode ended). *When Tori was auditioning for The Wood, she stated that the worst thing she has ever done is when she sprayed hot cheese on Cat and her boyfriend Danny, and then kissed him right in front of Cat, referring to the events of Cat's New Boyfriend. *Both Jade and Tori know some Spanish since they sang Forever Baby. in Spanish, referencing both Rex Dies and Freak the Freak Out, where Rex and Robbie sing the song. Although this is probably due to the fact that they live in southern California, as many southern Californians are fluent in both English and Spanish. *This episode premiered to 4.4 million viewers, and was the channel's most watched premiere that week. *'Ending Tagline:' "Sometimes I do it to myself." —André. *Jade is seen wearing the same shirt she wears in Cat's New Boyfriend. *The janitor gave Tori a chocolate mop for Valentine's Day, but he did not give one to Jade. Tori uses this as an excuse to make fun of Jade. *When the camera crew was getting ready to film Tori for one of the segments of the wood, one of the producers is seen eating a bag of Orville Redenbacher's popcorn which could possibly mean that Nickelodeon accidentaly showed an example of product placement. *The car that Jade and Tori smash up with golf clubs is a 1978 AMC Concord station wagon. They were supposed to smash a 1984–1985 Honda Accord. *In the scene where Jade, Beck, André, and Tori were watching the episode of The Wood, they should have been able to tell that the directors had cut the scene with Tori and Beck talking on the phone because when Tori was talking it was night outside but when Beck was talking it was in broad daylight. *The battery of the camera recording the show changes consistently throughout the episode. *In this episode, Jade spends half an hour in Tori's bedroom and Jade says Tori has a lot of things in there. *This is the second time Jade and Tori fake a fight, the first in Stage Fighting. *The Wood is a parody of MTV Drama The Hills. *The song "Former Over-Exposethe Blonde" is performed by Ke$ha. *This is the eighth episode where the title is said. *Robbie's Astro Craft in the beginning of the episode looks similar to the character of Weebo from the 1997 Disney movie "Flubber." *This episode is named after the 1999 film also called "The Wood" starring Omar Epps, Taye Diggs, and Richard T. Jones. *This is the first time Tori and Jade speak Spanish. *A Bank of America and Citi buildings can be seen in the skyline. *When Trina and Robbie are working in the Grub Truck, they throw foods out to the customers, which happened in a That's So Raven ''episode where Cory and Victor work in a truck on a construction site. '''Running Gag:' *When Robbie and Trina are fighting off the Grub Truck customers, Robbie yells, "I'm not Andy Samberg!" Andy Samberg is one of the cast members on SNL, and like Robbie, is notable for his hair Jade: (watching The Wood) Ugh, yeah, shoot me from that angle. Beck: You look great. Jade: I know. André: (fake fighting with Beck) Who put my dog in a wedding dress? Robbie: Okay...I'm Robbie. Rex: I'm Rex. Kyle: Nope! Robbie: Thank you for your time. Rex: Jerks! Tori: Don't you want to wait for Jade? Beck: Jade's here. Jade: (comes down from upstairs) I'm here. Tori: When did you get here? Jade: Half-hour ago. Tori: Where have you been? Jade: In your room. You have a lot of things in there. Tori: But what--- (Jade makes a face at Tori and growls) Tori: That phone call between Beck and me wasn't real. Jade: You offered to tickle his tummy! Tori: I was talking to a puppy! Beck: I was ordering a pizza! Jade: How does she know you like having your tummy tickled?! Tori: Everyone likes having their tummy tickled! André: It's true! Sometimes I do it to myself... Trina: '''Picture me sitting on a pony wearing a bright purple hat. I was wearing the hat not the pony. Did i even make pony hats? Anyway, i was looking fabou! '''Kyle: '''Tell us something you love. '''Andre: '''Easy. Music. '''Mick: '''And something you hate? '''Andre: '''Brussel sprouts. '''Kyle: '''What if there's a really great song about brussel sprouts? '''Andre: '''Well you know i'll probably... I'll probably feel like.... Cause when it uses depends on.... Umm.. Man, can i go to the bathroom? Songs *Forever Baby' (in English and Spanish) by Tori Vega and Jade West Goofs *The conversation between Tori and Beck could obviously not have happened. In the part where it is showing Tori talking, it is nighttime in the background. When Beck is talking, it is daytime. This could have happened if Tori lived very far away, which would be unlikely. *In this episode, Jade says she hates tuna fish, but in the episode Robarazzi, she mentions having tuna fish for lunch while in the car with Beck, although she said it in a complaint way. *The Wood director's cameras die really quickly, since in every on-camera shot, the battery indicator decreases. *The clip used in The Wood video when the narrator says "Is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?" is from the episode Jade Dumps Beck. The Wood cameramen did not start taping the students until the current episode; so how could they have gotten that clip? *Some of the clips they filmed for the fake phone conversation are not the same ones they filmed for the actual conversation. (For example, Tori says "later" in a more flirty tone in the fake conversation, than she did when talking with her aunt.) *When Jade and Tori are pushing Festus to his house on the wheelbarrow singing ''Forever Baby, they are not singing the same exact words in Spanish. *It is revealed in this episode that Festus has a car. However, on TheSlap he says he drives The Grub Truck to Hollywood Arts everyday. *In the scene where Beck is on the phone ordering pizza, he is holding the phone under his hair. Although, when Beck says "except for the onions", the phone is ''over ''his hair. This also happens right before Robbie runs up complaining that Trina poked him with a fork. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Gallery 18